In general, when too many users access a network within a short period time, a network system such as a web server or a WAP server delays access processes or the network system goes down.
Such a problem occurs because the network system processes access of too many users with a limited amount of resources, and particularly, the network system processes the access while maintaining access with all the users.
Currently, an additional server is provided to process access of the users to solve the problem.
When the number of servers is increased, requests of the users may be received, but a device such as a database or a web application server (WAS) that uses a limited amount of resources has a limit in processing capability so that excessive requests of the users cannot be processed. In addition, when the requests of users exceed a predetermined level, not only processing of the corresponding request but also all the services related to the limited resource are influenced thereby so that all services cannot be smoothly provided. Further, increasing the number of servers requires additional cost for the number of increased servers.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.